One Piece: A Queen's Tale
by LaVey
Summary: Laura D. Claire, a greedy rookie pirate who suffers from kleptomania, sails the seas in search of the legendary One Piece and the title to become queen of the pirates. Will this young teen be able to muster up a crew while obtaining her dreams?
1. Prologue and Character Sheets

**A/N: Hello writers and readers of FF! A special thanks to you for clicking on my story (I really do appreciate it) Anyways I've just recently became obsessed with the anime One Piece and have decided to make my own little adventure chronicles following my own OC. If you'd like to send in an OC feel free to use the forms below and message them to me through PM. Now enjoy!**

Prologue

A young woman, about the age of seventeen, grinned from ear to ear, as she strolled through the streets of a quiet village, making her way towards its docks. She was a pretty girl, with deeply tanned skin and medium-length blonde hair, which didn't stop until it touched the tip of her collarbone. Her eyes were a sparkling shade of amber and she stood at the height of five foot seven. On her body she wore a light green tube top with a pair of black capris and green heeled sandals.

She had come across this small island in the East Blue days ago, and had already made a name for herself. Under each arm she harbored a large sack of money, which she had stolen from most of the villagers, though she was certain they wouldn't realize until she was long gone. Looking up at the sky, she began to compliment the day.

"Oh, this is wonderful! The sun is shining brightly, the breeze is just right, I've obtained enough beli to feed me for an entire month, and no one will know that I'm the one who robbed everyone blind!" She brought the bags up to her face and laughed, "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Stop, thief!"

Freezing for a moment, the girl glanced over her shoulder and sweatdropped, "And here we go."

Advancing towards her in the distance was a lone marine ensign, "Just wait till I get my hands on you, you fithy crook!"

"Filthy? That's a little harsh, don't you think?" The girl frowned, as she climbed a nearby ladder onto a rooftop, "I'll have you know a take a bath everyday-"

"Quiet you!" The marine commanded, as he grabbed for the rifle that was strapped to his waist, "I'll put an end to you're evil ways right now!"

"Go ahead then," The girl shouted from above with a smirk playing on her lips, "Take your best shot."

The marine slowly brought the rifle up to his eye and into position. Making sure that the girl was his center target, he quickly pulled the trigger and a loud bang rang out into the air. After putting the gun back to his side the marine gawked abruptly.

"What the…? There's no way! I shot you! How are you still standing?"

"Surprised?" The girl inquired with a fake yawn, "I thought as much."

The marine backed up in fear, "Who are you, some kind of devil?"

" The name's Laura D. Claire," The girl chuckled as she hopped down from the roof and dashed for the harbor, "And don't you ever forget it!"

**A/N: Well, that's the prologue. If you enjoyed then please send in an OC! The sooner I get some the sooner I'll be able to continue. Thanks!**

Crew Members

Cook

Doctor

Historian

Musician

Name: Full Name

Gender: M or F

Age:

Epithet: Nickname/Bounty Name

Position:

Devil Fruit/Weapon/Attacks: What do they use to fight?

Likes: At least four

Appearance: Includes: hair style and color, skin color, eye color, clothes, height, and accessories. Please be VERY descriptive.

History: What's their backstory? Where are they from? Do they like talking about it? (Give me something to work with if you can :D)

Dislikes: At least four; can be fears etc.

Personality: Please VERY be descriptive.

Dream: Again I think you know can handle this one.

Other:

Marines (Rank Profile)

Fleet Admiral (1)

Admiral (2)

Vice Admiral (3)

Commodore (1)

Captain (1)

Commander (1)

Lieutenant Commander (1)

Lieutenant (2)

Name:

Gender: M or F

Age:

Epithet: Nickname

Rank/Affiliations:

History:

Personality:

Devil Fruit/Weapon/Attacks:

Appearance:

Rival Pirate Crews(Captain Profiles) (3)

Name: Full Name

Gender: M or F

Age:

Epithet: Nickname/Bounty Name

Position:

Devil Fruit/Weapon/Attacks: What do they use to fight?

Likes: At least four

Appearance: Includes: hair style and color, skin color, eye color, clothes, height, and accessories. Please be VERY descriptive.

History: What's their backstory? Where are they from? Do they like talking about it?

Dislikes: At least four; can be fears etc.

Personality: Please VERY be descriptive.

Dream: Again I think you know can handle this one.

Other:


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: A thank you to all who sent in some OCS! I really did find most of them amusing and interesting, one way or another. I also posted a link to the picture of Laura I made (Check My Profile). Anyway, I'm still in need a few more OCS (List At The Bottom), and I've also decided to make this story a canon, so Luffy and the other's will be included! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or any characters submitted to this story**

Chapter 1: Welcome To Traverse Town! Part 1: An Unexpected Swordsman Emerges! His Name Is…

"Who is that girl?"

"Where'd she come from?"

"She just washed up on the shore!"

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Quiet murmurs filled the air, as the curious people began to surround an unconscious and soaking wet Laura D. Claire. Crowding around her, the citizens of the town stared wildly at the young woman who had suddenly appeared on their island near the docks.

"Look, she's waking up!"

Opening her eyes, Laura slowly scanned her surrounding, before she began to lie back down again. She stayed like that for a minute, before quickly realizing that something was wrong, "AAHHH! Why are my clothes wet? And what happened to my sailboat?"

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Oh, I must've phased through my boat while I was sleeping!" Laura cried out, as she looked around frantically, "And all that money was left aboard it!"

"Ma'am, if you need any help, we could-"

"Oh, this is bad, real bad!" Laura continued, as she got up and sprinted towards the bustling town, "I've got to find a way off this island. But first, I need to dry off!

The people left standing near the shore sweatdropped, before going back to their daily routines.

Strolling through the streets, Laura began to observe the busy town she had randomly stumbled upon. To her surprise, she immediately took a liking to it.

"_This place kinda feels like home."_ Laura thought, as she stopped for a moment. Sighing, she turned her head to a couple of men who were entering a bar, "Hey, I bet I could find a towel or something in there!"

Rushing inside, Laura made her way to the counter, where a middle aged woman was serving a few drinks. Sitting down on one of the empty stools, she grabbed his attention, "Sorry, but you wouldn't happen to have anything I could use to dry myself with, would you?"

The woman shook his head, and went back to taking orders.

Laura thought bitterly.

"Here you go." A very quiet but deep voice said, startling Laura. Sitting next to her on her right side was young man, perhaps a year older than she was. He was a serious looking guy, with slightly browned skin and wild, short, white hair. His eyes were a light shade of blue, and they matched his jacket, which he had stretched out to her. On his body he wore a white tank top, along with a pair of dark denim jeans that were being held up by a green belt. Strapped to his back was a long, dark blue katana, and on his feet he wore a pair of light blue boots, along with a silver necklace depicting a dragon around his neck.

"Go on, take it." The man insisted, while waving the jacket in her face, "Hurry, before I change my mind."

"Thank you!" Laura smiled happily, as she quickly dried her hair before throwing the jacket on, "I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, well, whatever." The man blushed, as he went back to drinking from his glass, "Not that big a deal."

Once he was finished, he tipped the server, and headed for the door. Shocked that he was leaving, Laura hurried after him, "Umm, excuse me-"

"What?"

"You're forgetting your jacket." Laura replied, as she started to slip the jacket off her arms.

The man gazed at it for a second before exiting the bar, "Nah, you keep it."

Following him, Laura insisted, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't possibly keep this. I mean look, it doesn't even match my outfit."

"Tch, is that all woman think about?" The man said, as he took his jacket back, "What they wear?"

Laura frowned, "I'll have you know that I think about plenty of other stuff."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well…" Laura replied, as she began to count on her fingers, "There's obviously money, and then there's food, my health, pirates-"

"Pirates?" The man questioned as he stared at her in confusion.

"You're looking at the future queen of the pirate!" Laura grinned, as she gestured to herself.

"You, an actual pirate?" The man laughed, as he shrugged, "Well, whatever floats you're boat, I guess."

"Hey, I'm not joking!" Laura whined, as he kept laughing, "It's not funny, cut it out-"

"There he is! That's man who killed my child!" Cried the voice of a distraught woman, as she pointed at the white haired man with Laura.

Seemingly out of nowhere, marines swiftly began their assault on the man, but they were all defeated too quickly by the mysterious swordsman.

Turning to Laura, he shook her shoulder, "Go, get a move on!"

"Look out!" Laura exclaimed, as she tried to alert the swordsman, but the warning was too late. Sneaking up behind him, a marine soldier was able to strike him on the head with the back of his rifle, knocking him out cold.

Laughing, the marine called for back up. As he carried the man off, Laura was left standing there, as she watched the men vanish into the distance.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Below is a list of OCS that I'm still in need of:

Crew Members

Doctor

Marines 

Commander (1)

Lieutenant Commander (1)

Lieutenant (1)

Rival Pirate Crews

2 Spots Left


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome To Traverse Town! Part 2: A Smart, But Hasty Rescue!

"Pssst! Hey, you! Swordsman!" Laura whispered sharply, as she phased through the door of a prison cellar. Glancing around the dark room, she spotted a figure that had been chained to the floors and walls. As she had suspected, it was the said swordsman that she had met moments ago in a bar.

"Huh?" Looking up in shock, the swordsman gaped when he saw Laura, "What in the… How'd you get in here?"

"Hmm?" Laura replied, as she placed her feet on the ground, "Oh, that! I ate a Devil Fruit."

"A Devil Fruit?"

"Yeah, I call it the Phase Phase Fruit. It allows me to pass through all types of things, but they have to be solid objects, or else it won't work."

"I see," The man mumbled under his breath, "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've come to rescue you."

"Rescue me? But how in the world did you find me?"

"Well," Laura explained, as she crossed her arms, "After interrogating that woman who set those marines on you, I found out that they bribed her into falsely accusing you. Then she told me where they had taken you, and voila! Here I am."

The swordsman gritted his teeth and sweatdropped, "You make it sound so easy."

"So, what's your name, anyways?" Laura asked, as she grabbed onto one of the swordsman's arms and phased him through his binds, much to his surprise, "I mean you don't have to tell me. Unless you don't mind me calling you swordsman forever, but then again-"

"It's Natsu," The swordsman said suddenly, as he stood up, "Anazazel Natsu."

"Aww, you have such a cute little name, don't you?"

"My name isn't cute!" Natsu shouted in annoyance.

"Can I call you Ana for short?"

"Hell no!"

"Okay then," Laura laughed, "Let's get going! But first, you have to agree to something."

"And that is?" Natsu questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"If I break you out of this naval base, then you have to join my crew."

"What?"

"Join me and sail the seas full of adventure, or stay locked up here for the rest of your life?" Laura inquired, tapping her chin, "It's your choice."

"Alright, alright!" Shouted Natsu, as he glared daggers at Laura, "I'll join your stupid crew."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Grabbing Natsu's arm once more, Laura managed to phase them through the door, and continued passing through each wall, until they reached the outside of the base. Shielding their eyes from the blistering sun, they made their way to Natsu's ship at the docks.

"By the way, I never got you name." Natsu admitted, as he was being pulled along, "I don't think you ever mentioned it."

"Oh, I guess I didn't. The name's Laura."

"Well Laura, how did you know which cell I was being held in?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I didn't," Laura confessed, while scratching the back of her head, "To be honest, I just picked one at random."

Natsu let out a low sigh before thinking, _"Why am I not surprised?"_

**A/N: Introducing the first mate and swordsman of Laura's growing crew: Anazazel Natsu! There's also a link I added to a picture I made of him (Check My Profile). Thanks to everyone, but I will no longer be requiring OCS for Laura's crew. That's all for now, ciao! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Smooth Sailing

"Whoa, this ship is amazing!" Laura exclaimed in awe, as she raced from the docks of Traverse Town onto Natsu's ship. Scurrying back and forth across the deck, Laura explored every nook and cranny of the large vessel, "This thing can't possibly be yours, can it?"

"Her name's the Tortured Spirit. Pretty neat, huh?" Natsu said while hurrying to take the position in front of his ship's helm.

"I'll say!" Laura replied with much enthusiasm, "Though the name seems a little gloomy."

The ship, known as the Tortured Spirit, was a good size compared to most, but definitely perfect for a potential and growing pirate crew. The entire ship had been carved out of a glossy white wood, and had three masts with a white sail: The fore, the main, and the mizzen. At the bow of the ship was a figurehead of a white stallion, which had a black cannon nestled inside its mouth. Below deck was a total of six cabins, three on each side, with two bathrooms and a kitchen.

"I apologize if you're not particularly fond of the name," Natsu said as he prepared to set sail, "But I didn't build her myself. Spirit was a gift."

"A gift? Really? From who?" Laura asked still examining the ship.

"I'll tell you one day," Natsu responded, his voice a bit quieter than before, "This ship has quite a history."

Stopping in her tracks, Laura smiled a huge grin, "You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

_Elsewhere…_

"Are you telling me that you still haven't caught that thief?" An angry voice boomed upon hearing news that upset him greatly.

"We tried, Captain, honest!" One of the man's burly crew members stated; his heart racing, "He's just too sneaky and clever."

"Get out of my sight!" The Captain spat with disgust and menace in his tone, "When the time comes this vigilante…this so called 'Robin Hood' will pay for ever trying to cross me."

_Back on the Spirit…_

Night had fallen quickly indicated by a dark horizon, and a pale, white glow that was beginning to show from an eerie moon above. The sky was now pitch black, except for the hundreds of stars that seemed to brighten the atmosphere, and Natsu and Laura who managed to pass the time by conversing casually with one another.

"So, let's see…" Laura thought aloud, as she watched Natsu guide the ship from her seat on top of the vessel's railing, "You're a powerful swordsman, but you only use one sword. You enjoy drinking whenever you're not training. And you happen to have a surprising bounty of a grand total of three million beli. Not too bad. Well, for a rookie."

"So, you think you've got me figured out, huh?" Natsu questioned from the helm, his light blue eyes still scanning the course his ship was taking.

"Down to a tee."

"Is that so? Well, in my own opinion, you're a crazy blonde, who ate a mystical devil fruit and wants to become Pirate Queen," Natsu replied with a much more serious demeanor, "A silly dream that will cause you to get imprisoned or ultimately get yourself killed!"

Laura stayed silent for minute, trying to find the words she wanted to say. She hadn't expected Natsu to lash out the way he did, but she tried hard to defend herself, "I know the risk that I'm taking, but-"

"No, Laura, I don't think you do!" Her first mate nearly hollered back in response cutting her off. Surprised by his own behavior, Natsu quickly took his leave and headed down the steps that lead to below the deck.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked softly with a hint of concern.

"To the kitchen for a drink, and then it's off to bed."

"What about the ship? I don't know how to properly guide one."

"There's nothing but open sea ahead of us. We'll be fine until morning." And with that Natsu disappeared out of sight leaving a troubled yet worried Laura to think all alone.

**A/N: I'm sorry if you have been waiting anxiously for this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer and more descriptive, but I've been a little busy lately. Anyways I'll be putting a poll up soon so you guys can help me decide on a name for Laura's crew. If you have any ideas feel free to leave them in your review or PM's**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Land, Ho! Land, Ho! The Disembark Onto An Obscure Island?

"Natsu!"

"Mmm…"

"Hey, Natsu!"

"Eh, what is it?" Natsu asked groggily, as he slowly opened his light blue eyes. Seeing Laura just inches from his face, he instantly jolted forward in his bed and turned away, "How'd you get in here? Wasn't the door locked?"

Standing up straight, Laura just smiled brightly without saying a word.

"Right, your devil fruit powers." Natsu noted with a yawn, "You could've just knocked, you know."

"I did," Laura frowned while crossing her arms, "You could've just answered, you know."

Natsu was still for a moment. He glanced over at Laura and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't that big a deal, really-"

"No," Natsu said shaking his head, "I meant about last night."

"Oh?"

"It wasn't in my place," Natsu continued, "You know, to go off like that."

"Don't worry about," Laura smirked, "It's not like I'm mad at you, or anything."

Natsu chuckled lightly, but stopped when he noticed Laura's face, "No offense, but you look…awful."

"I didn't get much sleep; I stayed up all night on the lookout for land."

"I told you that we'd be fine until morning." Natsu responded as he faced her, "So Captain, why the sudden break in?

"Well, it's morning."

"And?" Natsu inquired skeptically, while raising an eyebrow.

"I spotted an island!"

_Elsewhere…_

"Ace, you all right?" A very lean, yet fit blond-haired man asked, as he came to stand beside his closest friend on their sailing home, the Moby Dick. He wore an open purple jacket, which exposed a unique tattoo of cross and crescent moon mustache, and a pair of gray knee-long pants. Around his waist was a light blue sash, and on his feet he had some black sandals. In his right had he held a mug filled with beer, which he sipped from occasionally, while looking out at the sea.

The man, known as Ace, peered over his shoulder with a blank expression. His hair was jet black, and it blew in and out of his face with the breeze. He wore no shirt, only a pair of black knee-length shorts, which were matched up with an enormous pair of black boots. On top of his head was a bright orange hat that was adorned with red beads and two different smilies, and on his back was a large tattoo of his pride and joy, "I'm going after him, Marco."

The blonde man took a long swing from his mug, "I know, but you don't have to."

"Yes, I do."

"When will you be back?" Marco asked while finishing off his drink.

"Don't know," Ace admitted uncomfortably, "He's probably not too far from Reverse Mountain by now."

"So, what will you do?"

Ace turned around and grabbed onto his hat; his lips gave a dashing smile, "Well, since we're in the East Blue, I wouldn't mind paying a certain person a little visit."

_Back on the Spirit…_

"You ready?" Natsu asked, as he pulled the Spirit into the newest island's port. It was a fairly small island, but beautiful nevertheless. Securing the ropes of the ship to the docks, Natsu waited for Laura's orders.

"Well, actually," Laura mumbled, as she twiddled with her fingers, "You don't mind if I stay on the ship and catch a few Z's, do you?"

Natsu stared at Laura for a moment, before slightly shrugging his shoulders, "Not what I expected from you, but sure. Knock yourself out, literally."

"Thanks, I guess," Laura replied, "Oh, one more thing."

"What is it now?" Natsu groaned.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought you might want to put a shirt on before going into public."

Glancing at his bare torso, Natsu turned red and headed back to his cabin for a tank, "Yeah, whatever."

**A/N: I really hope this chapter was long enough for you guys! Next chapter I will be introducing a new character that will be added to the crew, but first I need some help with deciding on a name. Again, if you have any ideas please leave them, but if not just check out my page to vote on the ones I have so far.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! So sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I know its probably been killing some of you, but I've been extremely busy over these months. Anyways ignore me, and get to reading the chapter :D**

Chapter 5: A Run In With A Thief! Enter The Man Called Robin Hood!

"Sienna! Sienna, where'd you go?" A tall, young man yelled, as he strolled through the streets of the large and bustling town known as Kisaragi Village. On his body he wore only a black vest with a Yin-Yang symbol to cover his torso, which was located on his back, a pair of worn-out denim pants that were rolled up to his knees, and a pair of plain black sandals.

"I stole an entire bag of goodies for her and she's not even around to enjoy them," He took a deep breath and sighed. Pushing his messy, chocolate hair out of his soft, brown eyes, he continued to search for his partner, "I swear that girl is too impulsive sometimes."

_Meanwhile…_

After leaving Laura on his ship to catch up on some much needed sleep, Natsu had stumbled upon a busy village. The town was small and located northeast from where he had docked the Spirit, but it contained a vast amount of shops, diners, and houses all close to one another. To his surprise, the village was booming with people everywhere who all seemed to be in a rush either buying supplies, or selling products. Elder people sat along the sides of the road quietly, while children ran up and down them playing games happily in the afternoon sun.

"_I wonder if I can find anything to do worth my time."_ Natsu pondered to himself, as he walked around the village aimlessly. Lost in his thoughts, he became unaware of where he was going, until he felt a small figure bump into him and fall. Looking down he noticed a twelve year old blue haired girl on the ground. The girl's frame was fairly skinny, and her skin held a slightly pale tone to it. On her body she wore a black tank top, black slippers and a long black skirt, while her eyes were big and bright; resembling a pair of amethyst.

"My apologies," Natsu muttered, as he helped her to her feet.

"It's quite alright, sir. I should watch where I'm going." She gave a small smile, but stopped as her face altered into a serious one.

"Is something wrong?" Natsu questioned; his smile had also disappeared, as he now wondered what the girl was thinking.

"That sword on your back…can you wield it?" She asked with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah," Natsu replied casually, "Why you need to know, kid?"

The girl nervously swayed her foot from side to side, "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"That's right, I'm only visiting for a short-"

"Shhh, not here!" The girl warned in a harsh whisper, as she glanced around, "Come with me, and I'll explain to you all that has been going on here."

Clueless on how to react, Natsu allowed the young girl to drag him along, "Uh, okay?"

_Elsewhere in Town…_

"_Sienna! Sien-" _It wasthe same man from before; his eyes almost in tears, as he half cried half yelled, still searching for his companion, "This is all your fault Richard! How could you let a poor, sweet, innocent girl out of your-"

"Mr. Richard! Over here! Mr. Richard!"

Turning in the direction his name was being called, the man, known as Richard, smiled as he noticed a blue haired girl running towards him.

"Oh, Sienna!" He exclaimed happily before wrapping his arms around her, "Don't you ever take off like that again! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, but I'm fine you see? No need to cry." Sienna replied, patting his back.

Fiercely wiping his eyes, Richard frowned upon Natsu who was gazing at them intently, "And who's you're friend?"

"This is…um-"

"Natsu," The swordsman responded returning Richard's glare, "So he's the misfit chef?"

"Yeah, that's right," Sienna mumbled laughing, making Richard frown even more, "I think Mr. Natsu here can help us!"

"Help us?"

"Help you?"

Both Richard and Natsu questioned at the same time before growling at one another.

Sienna only smiled and nodded, "You see Mr. Richard, I've already explained to Mr. Natsu about our plan to-"

"He knows?!" Richard gasped, causing Natsu to roll his eyes.

The swordsman lifted an eyebrow, "Is that a problem?"

"Well, yes, I mean no…maybe?" Richard stumbled among his words before shaking his head, "Sienna, I told you not to say anything to anyone."

"But Mr. Richard," Sienna began in a whine, "Mr. Natsu isn't just anyone! I think he can really help us with that mean ole Captain John!"

"Look, I'm really flattered that you would want my help, but I got to get back to my ship soon." Natsu stated, but Sienna wasn't giving up.

"Oh, please sir?" Sienna begged getting on her knees, "We'll do anything! Please!

"Anything?" Natsu tapped his chin, and then it hit him, "Alright I'll help you on one condition."

Sienna's smile brightened, but Richard's eyes squinted at him.

Pointing at Richard, Natsu declared, "You have to join my crew!"

**A/N: *Gasp* What was Natsu thinking? Apparently the same thing as Laura when he joined the crew. Muahahaha, I love the power of manipulation! Anyways until next time review! :D**


End file.
